Moments like These
by captainmyu
Summary: Victor would never have imagined he would be this happy. Despite all the publicity, fame and fans, nothing could make him happier than this. He would have ever imagined he would have a family of his own. It was something he never really thought being so busy with skating and coaching but now he was actually given the opportunity to have one.


Needed some Victor and Yuuri family moments in my life. Good time to practice characterization. It was 4 AM but I had to write this. Excuse any mistakes. Also Yuuri gave birth to their daughter, just so y'know. Enjoy some family fluff!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters except Yukimi and this has slight mention of Mpreg.

* * *

Victor would never have imagined he would be this happy.

Despite all the publicity, fame and fans, nothing could make him happier than this. He would have ever imagined he would have a family of his own. It was something he never really thought being so busy with skating and coaching but now he was actually given the opportunity to have one.

"Papa! Papa!" A small voice called for him. He turned to see a small girl run over to him eagerly with a wide smile. Somewhere in the smile, there was a small gap from a missing tooth that had fallen out not too long ago, which made her smile even more adorable.

The girl was around six years old with black hair pulled into two small pigtails held together by two beads, and big blue eyes like his own. She had just be outside in the pouring rain. Her coat was wet from the rain and her boots, the red ones sitting at the door, were covered with mud from playing puddles. Her big blue eyes bore down at his own behind a pair of cute blue glasses.

"Yes, my little piglet?" Victor pulled the little girl into his lap. "I got to play in the rain today! It was so much fun!" She bounced excitedly on her father's lap. Victor could only smile at the girl pulling the hood from her head so he could place a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I'm glad you had fun my little piglet," Victor smiled as he began unzipping his daughter's coat. " I think your dad would love to hear about your adventure now wouldn't he?"

The girl smiled, quickly getting up from his lap and running off in search of her dad. Victor watched as his daughter disappear out of the room. She was so cute, just like another person he knew. The smile on his face grew a little bigger as he thought about of his husband It didn't take long for her to find her dad, in fact he walked right into the room with a greeting and was greeted by the excited six-year-old.

"Yuuri welcome back!" Victor called from the other room having heard Yuuri enter the house. Yuuri didn't have a chance to respond back, his daughter was trying everything to get his attention. She kept tugging on his pants leg until he finally looked down at her.

"Yes, Yukimi?" He says and she smiled brightly at being noticed. "Guess what I did today." Yuuri thought over this as he removed his jacket and shoes at the front door. "What would that be?"

"I got to play outside in the rain and splash around in puddles! It was so much fun!" Yukimi said excitedly. Yuuri smiled, happy that his daughter had a good day at least. He always wanted his daughter to be happy and live life to the fullest. She was still young so she didn't have to worry about huge responsibilities that he and Victor had to go through. She had a few years before that was going to happen anyways.

"I'm glad you had fun Kimi." He scooped the child up into his arms planting a kiss to her cheek. "Now let's get you something to eat." Yukimi wiggled happily in his arms as he carried her to the room that Victor was in. Yuuri placed Yukimi down allowing her to scramble over to Viktor, sitting down on his lap.

"Dad can I have katsudon tonight?" She asked to which Yuuri frowned. "I'm not sure Kimi if you eat too many you'll -"

"You'll gain weight and turn into a little piglet." Victor interjects rather quickly but playfully poking his daughter in the her stomach causing her to squirm and giggles."I don't want to be a piggy."

"So you and your dad can't have katsudon every night or you'll turn into piglets." Victor laughed as he said this and Yuuri blushed a dark red. He remembered the time when he got depressed gained a little weight. Okay maybe some weight, a little was an understatement.

"So...If dad eats too many katsudon he'll turn into a piggy too?" Yukimi stared in wonder thinking about what he would look like as a piggy while Yuuri blushed even more in embarrassment. Victor could only laugh at this and he turned to look at Yuuri with a teasing smile which only seemed to make it worse. Victor loved seeing Yuuri embarrassed, it was something about a red faced that he enjoyed. He couldn't help teasing him, he was just so cute he couldn't help himself.

"Yes but you both will be my cute little piglets." Victor said wrapping his arms Yukimi hugging her tight against him planting light kisses all over her neck. She wiggled and squirmed in his hold as she giggled, trying to get away from his ticklish attacks on her neck.

Yuuri makes his way into the kitchen to prepare the three of them something to eat. Despite the fact he was still competing, one bowl of katsudon wouldn't hurt, not at all. He didn't hear Victor walk in while he was preparing the bowls but he could feel eyes on him, he just paid no mind to it. It was only when he turned his head a little did he see Victor looming over his shoulder, staring down at his work.

"Ahh! Vi-Viktor! W-What are you doing?!" Yuuri stammered jumping a little in surprised. Victor looked at him with a laugh, amused by a startled Yuuri. He then relaxed just enough to continue with the bowls of katsudon.

"Just checking how things are going. The little piglet is getting kind of impatient and very wiggly." Yuuri half expected him to say something about there being three bowls instead of two but he said nothing of it. Victor just wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin in the crook of Yuuri's neck. "Victor what are you-" The arms around him squeeze a little tighter as he held him closer.

"Thank you." Yuuri hadn't heard those words spoken so genuinely since the day Yukimi was born. He remembered when Victor held her for the first time and that was the first time Victor had been truly happy about about something.

Victor picks up Yuuri's hand and interlocks their fingers together. "Thank you for loving me. For being with me, and giving me a family." Victor said lowly and Yuuri smiled. There was nothing in this world he would trade for this moment. He would never give something so precious like this up. Not for fame or fortune. Yuuri gives Victor's hand a gentle squeeze and he smiles.

"You're welcome Vitya." Yuuri felt as if this was the real Victor. The Victor only he knew, the one no one else got to see. Victor lifted his hand kissing the knuckle with the wedding band. The reminder of their promise.

Yuuri nuzzled against Victor's neck, kissing under his jaw. He makes a sound in his throat that made Yuuri repeat the action, this time gently nibbling. "Yuuri. We should stop." Yuuri knew Victor liked where this was going but this was payback for what he said.

"Why?"

Yuuri felt himself get turned in Victor's hold, becoming trapped between the counter and the russian. Victor bends down to kiss behind his ear, a sensitive place for him. He then pulled back enough for his breath to touch his ear. "I don't want our daughter to see her dad in a embarrassing situation."

He had a point, he didn't want his daughter to see anything that could scar her but the tone in Victor's voice made him shiver. He nods in agreement and Victor smiles, leaning down to press his lips against his, but he doesn't get to. Not with their daughter calling for them.

Victor is the first to pull away, straightening his shirt and reaching over to grab a bowl. "We're coming little piglet." He gives Yuuri a peck on the cheek then leaves the kitchen with a bowl in hand.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that he would have a kid with Victor Nikiforov, the most famous ice skater in the world. Everyone loved him and adored him, many wanted to date him, or just be noticed. Victor could have chosen anyone, but he chose Yuuri to be both his husband and the parent of his child and Yuuri chose Victor in return.

He had admired Victor for years and it was a huge opportunity to be able to be trained by him. Despite so many embarrassing moments between the two, he could have never been happier. Even now it was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that this little girl was their daughter. She was created from their love for one another.

He could remember the day he had given the ring to Victor, on the steps of a church. He remembered the day he won gold and finally got to marry the man he loved, surrounded by friends and family. He remembers the countless nights they spent together. He could even remember the day he found out that he was pregnant At first, he thought Victor wouldn't want the baby right now, they never really discussed it like that and it was a rare conversation between them but it was the opposite actually.

Victor wanted nothing more than to have child with Yuuri. It didn't seem that long ago when she came into the world and when they had brought her home for the first time. There were many sleepless nights filled with endless cries, constant feedings, and diaper changes but they endured it all. Now their daughter was a healthy, energetic six-year old who just couldn't sit still. She loved ice skating just as much as Victor and Yuuri did, she was always willing to try new things and go on many adventures with or without them. She always found a way to make anyone smile whenever they were sad and she was very free-spirited.

She, of course, had those more difficult traits, like she could be very bullheaded and stubborn at times, not wanting to listen majority of the time. She liked to do things at her own pace just like Victor but had occasional mood swings, but in reality she was just a girl who wanted love and attention from her parents. Something neither of them mind giving if it meant seeing her happy.

"Dad! Food!"

Yuuri laughed lightly listening as Victor told her to be patient like a good girl but she complained about not wanting to wait that long. Yuuri collects the two remaining bowels and carries them out to his family. He doesn't want to keep them waiting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
